One Week
by 123HSMluver
Summary: Gabriella goes on a business trip with her mom to New York. All seems well until an act of terrorism occurs and Troy and all of the rest of her friends in New Mexico are left without a clue as to what happened.
1. How It All Started

Troy sighed and wiped his pencil against the paper as the teacher droned on about sonnets and how to use them…like he really cared. He glanced at the teacher and then turned to smile at his girlfriend who was at the back of the classroom. Gabriella smile back and then returned her attention to Ms. Darbus. Troy turned back around and did the same.

When the bell finally rang Troy hopped up out of his seat and was hit by a wall of students going the opposite direction he was. He stumbled through them and was finally able to stop beside Gabriella. She giggled and took the hand he held out to her. Together they walked down the hallway and chatted about how Taylor had spilt her orange juice over her homework that morning.

"Oh Troy…you remember that I told you that I have something important to tell you?" Gabriella inquired. Troy smiled and nodded, recalling how Gabriella had greeted him with her eyes full of excitement. "Well…I'm going to New York with my mom on a business trip next week!" she stated, happily. Troy smiled down at the excited girl beside him, affection in his eyes.

"That's great Gabi! How long are you gone for?"

"Mom said for about a week."

"Have you ever been there before?"

"Nope…I'm looking forward to seeing the Twin Towers…it supposed to be amazing to see from the top of the building…that's where my mom is going for the business trip so I get to explore it! I can't wait!" she squealed. Troy laughed

"So you're going next week?"

"Uh huh." Gabriella dodged a running teen in the hallway.

"Yo, Troy, Gabster!" bushy haired kid cried.

"Hey Chad!" The two of them chorused as the approached him and Gabriella's best friend, Taylor.

"Did you tell him?" Taylor asked. Gabriella nodded. Troy looked back and forth in between them.

"Tell who, what?" he asked.

"Tell you that I'm going to New York," Gabriella clarified. Troy looked shocked.

"You mean everyone else knew except for me?" he asked in a fake hurt voice. Gabriella smiled.

"Yes…but only because you're the best boyfriend _ever_!" she teased. Troy put on a goofy smile and Gabriella burst into laughter. Troy turned red and Chad stepped in between them.

"Cut it out you two…stop being all lovey-dovey in front of me." He grumbled. Gabriella rolled her eyes and then looked at Taylor to see her smiling at Chad, who was stomping off towards where the busses were waiting. Gabriella linked her hand with Troy's again and he hugged her quickly as his bus stopped.

"I'll come and see you tomorrow Gabi." He mumbled in her ear. She nodded and he kissed her cheek before climbing onto the bus. Gabriella rejoined Taylor and together they crossed the busy street, heading towards Gabriella's house.

Troy watched the two girls walk away and he couldn't help but smile after the small brunette girl. He was one lucky guy and he knew it. His mind was a muddle of thoughts and he wondered vaguely if Gabriella really wanted to go to New York or if she was just putting on a show for everyone. His brow furrowed and he made a mental note to ask her about it that next day. The bus sped along the streets and Troy amused himself with thinking about a certain girl. Getting off of the bus he sauntered into the house and kicked off his sneakers, busying himself with watching the highlights from last nights basketball game. The phone rang and Troy answered to hear Chad's voice over the phone.

"So what do you think about Gabriella going to New York?" Chad asked after they had discussed the game.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I thought you would be a little bit more concerned that she was leaving." Chad hinted.

"She's just going on a trip with her mom…it's not big deal Chad." It was silent for a few minutes and for some reason Troy's heart began to pound.

"Should I be worried?" he asked, hesitantly. Chad was quiet for a minute.

"No…I just don't want you to mope around while she's gone…it's not healthy. I know how close you two are and I want to make sure that you'll be okay with her gone." Troy was confused at his friend's words. Then it suddenly clicked.

"Chad, don't worry about my relationship with Gab. We'll be fine. She's only gone for a week." Troy reminded him. Chad sighed.

"I know dude, I'm just warning you." He assured him. Troy rolled his eyes and hurriedly changed the subject back to basketball.

Later on that night he was doing homework when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Troy!" a sweet voice greeted.

"Hey Gabs…how are you doing?" he asked.

"Good I guess, I'm bored though."

"Me too…I'm doing homework. I miss you." Gabriella giggled and Troy's face lit up at her laugh.

"I miss you too Troy, but it's only been a few hours."

"So? It's still a long time." Gabriella giggled again.

"How are you going to last a week if you can't even last a few hours?"

"I won't…I guess you'll have to take me with you."

"Sure, hop on in the suitcase." Troy chuckled.

"No seriously, I'm going to miss you so much while you're gone."

"I'll miss you too Troy, but just think, we'll have lots to talk about when I get back!"

"That's for sure. I'm looking forward to it. Listen Gabs, I would love to chat all night but I have to start my homework."

"No problem, I understand. See you later Wildcat!" She called.

"Bye Gabriella." He answered, hearing her giggle as she hung up. Troy had a goofy smile on his face again as he stared down at his page,

_September 6, 2001_

Troy sighed and put down his pencil. It was no use. He couldn't concentrate on his homework. His mind began to wander to his girlfriend once again and he got up from his desk looking at a picture of the two of them on his table. He remembered the picture clearly.

Flashback

"_Troy do we have to go?" Gabriella whined, linking her fingers through Troy's._

"_Come on Gabriella, dances are no big deal." Troy told her as they walked up to the school._

"_Maybe not to you." She muttered. Troy pulled her off to the side and looked deep into her eyes to see fear lurking there._

"_I'll be right beside you that whole time Gabi." He promised. Gabriella nodded and then they began to walk back up the driveway to the school. Soon the two of them were dancing and as the music sped up Troy spun her into him with her back pressed into his chest. She was laughing and he looked down at her, neither of them seeing the flash of the camera._

End of Flashback

Troy grinned and then, looking at the clock, got changed into his pyjamas before turning out the light, dreaming sweet dreams about a certain sweet girl.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter...In case some of you were wondering this story is going to be based on the 9/11 attacks with a bit of a twist. If you happen to know some info about it can you please PM me? Thanks R&R!**


	2. Moving Horrors

Gabriella burst into laughter as Troy danced in front of her, singing along with "Umbrella" on the TV.

"Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh…" he screamed. Gabriella pointed to him and then made a stopping motion, still laughing. Troy grinned and flopped onto the couch beside her. "Funny?" he asked, chuckling to himself.

"Y-yes." Gabriella stammered, wiping tears from her eyes. Troy grinned again and put his arm around her.

"That was my plan all along." He assured her and she rolled her eyes. It was Sunday and Troy had just come over to pay a visit to Gabriella. She had been watching MTV when the song had come on. "Now Gabi, I want to talk to you about something." Troy stated, all laughter gone. Gabriella nodded and her face lost it's smile. "On Friday you sounded really excited for the trip to New York, and you should be, but I was wondering if you really wanted to go." Gabriella was silent for a few minutes.

"Of course I want to go." She said, forcing a smile. Troy knew better than to believe her. She sighed "Well I do want to go…I'm just tired of travelling. I've been moving around all my life and I wanted so much to be able to stay in one place for longer than this. But I guess this is different…"

"It's not like you're moving." Troy added.

"Yeah…that would be a different story." Gabriella said with a small smile. "But don't tell mom that I don't want to go…she was so excited to be going to New York…I don't want to spoil it for her." Troy nodded.

"Your secret's safe with me." He replied, seriously. Gabriella got up.

"Come on, I want to show you something." She told him. Troy got up and followed her up to her room. She opened her closet, which was a mess of clothes and fished around for something in there. Finding the small envelope she brought it out to Troy. "Look at this." She muttered and opened the flap, pouring dozens of little yellow tabs with words on them. Troy picked one up.

"Arizona." He recited. He looked up at Gabriella to see her staring at the yellow mass with an unhappy expression.

"All of these are names of places that I've lived before." Gabriella explained. Troy let the slip of paper fall back beside the others and he slipped his arms around Gabriella. She folded into him and sighed. "I don't like travelling anymore because of this." She added and then was silent. Troy stroked her hair and soothed her back to her normal cheery self.

"But this is different." He assured her. "You're not moving."

"This is different." Gabriella agreed. "I'm only going for a week."

"I'll miss you when you're gone." Troy teased. Gabriella smiled.

"I know you will." She said, cheekily. Troy pretended to look offended.

"You won't miss me?" he asked. Gabriella giggled.

"Nope." She replied. "Not a bit…" she paused. "I won't miss you a bit, I'll miss you a lot."

"_That's_ better." Troy replied, planting a kiss in her hair. Gabriella laughed.

"You are the most girlish boy I have ever met. "she insulted. Troy gasped and the next thing she knew Troy had her in a headlock.

"What did you say, Montez?" he asked.

"Nothing." She giggled.

"Say it again." He ordered.

"You are the most girlish boy I have ever met" she repeated. Troy tightened his grip around her, slightly and chuckled.

"Say you're sorry." He commanded.

"I'm sorry Troy." She muttered, giggling again.

"Say that I am the manliest boy you have ever met."

"I don't want to lie to you Troy." She added and the burst out into laughter as his jaw dropped. She wiggled out of his grip and hugged him tightly. "Just kidding, Troy." She said. He muttered something but hugged her back, a smile on his face once more.

"That was mean, Brie."

"Well it's true!"

"Prove it!"

"You giggle."

"I do _not_. Guys do _not_ giggle." He informed her.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." She told him. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I know…but I don't giggle." He whined. Gabriella smiled.

"Of course you don't, Wildcat." She soothed. He grinned goofily.

Later on Troy was sitting on the couch with Gabriella cuddled up beside him as they watched "The Messengers". She squealed and hid her head in his shirt. Troy chuckled and patted her head.

"I'll tell you when it's over." He muttered for the hundredth time that night and watched the girl struggle to run away from a mud-like substance on the ground. Gabriella nodded and then peeked out, only to hide her again with another quiet squeal. A few minutes passed and then Troy tapped Gabriella on the head. "It's over." He whispered. Gabriella sat up hesitantly, her eyes darting from the TV to Troy's face, to see if he was telling the truth. To her disappointment the credits were now rolling past and she sighed.

"I missed the whole thing!" she cried. Troy had to smile.

"You told me to tell you when the scary part was over…it's over now." He reminded her. Gabriella glared at him and he winked cheekily at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and then a confused look crossed her face as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"We have school tomorrow I need to go home." He explained, suppressing a smile with difficulty. She stood up to and they walked to the door.

"See you tomorrow." She sighed.

"I'll come and pick you up." He reminded her and her face brightened.

"Okay. Come around 7:30." She informed him. Troy nodded and kissed her quickly.

"See you tomorrow Waterbug." He teased. Gabriella burst out into laughter and then rolled her eyes, shutting the door.

Troy chuckled to himself as he sauntered down the driveway, towards home. She was funny when she wanted to be, without even knowing it. Troy looked back to see her standing in the window, watching him. When he turned around she waved to him, a smile stretching across her face. He waved back and blew a kiss in her direction. Gabriella mimed catching it and Troy was sure she was laughing again-music to his ears.

**AN: Okay so it's going to start to get a little more interesting soon, I promise! I hope you like the story so far and make sure you R&R (Read and Review to anyone who doesn't know what that means) I love hearing from you and it's the only way I can know if I'm doing a good job writing it or not. Also I'm still looking for some info on 9/11 so keep it coming!**


	3. Excitement

Gabriella woke up to someone calling her name softly.

"Wakey, wakey my angel." Troy crooned, sitting beside her. Gabriella smiled up at him and then realizing she was in her pajamas, sat up quickly, running a hand through her hair. Troy smiled at her.

"Does my mom know you're here?" she asked him. Troy nodded.

"Otherwise I wouldn't be here." He pointed out. Gabriella rolled her eyes and clambered off of the bed. Troy followed suit and she gave him a hug before shooing him towards the door.

"Now go downstairs so I can change." She laughed.

"….So mean." He muttered, sticking his tongue out at her as he sauntered down the stairs.

After changing into jeans and a t-shirt Gabriella brushed her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail and made her bed before skipping downstairs.

"…Chad totally lost that bet." Troy was saying to her mom, Maria.

"I guess so." Maria replied. "Good morning Bella, did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes…until_ someone_ woke me up." She hinted. Troy scoffed.

"You two had best be going." Maria advised, glancing at the clock. Gabriella hugged her mom and then her and Troy started the short walk to the school.

"That was fun last night." She started. Troy nodded.

"It was although to much of you hiding for my liking."

"What the movie was scary?!" Gabriella cried, defending herself. Troy sighed.

"You girls get scared over everything."

"And you don't?"

"I didn't scream or hide my head once. Unlike _someone_" he accused her. They continued to bicker back and forth until Chad caught up with them, telling them to shut up.

"What did you two do on the weekend?" Chad inquired.

"We watching "The Messengers" and Brie, here, didn't even watch half of it because she claimed it was to scary." Troy reported. "How was your weekend, Chad?"

"Incredibly boring because my best friend ditched me for his girlfriend." Chad muttered. "Next weekend you owe me a whole day of hard core basketball, dude. No girlfriends allowed." He directed the last bit at Gabriella, who put her hands up in the air in defeat.

"I can take a hint…besides I'm leaving the next day so I wouldn't be able to do much anyway." She reminded the two boys as they entered the school. Taylor joined them and Troy went a separate way with Chad while Gabriella filled her best friend in on the weekend's events.

"So did you tell her yet?" Chad asked Troy. Troy sighed and shook his head.

"No I couldn't do it. She was so excited to go." He whispered.

"Dude, you need to tell her." Chad reminded him. "Just so she knows."

"I will Chad, don't worry." Troy assured Chad. "I just don't want her to get the wrong idea from it. What if she thinks I'm going to break up with her?"

"Dude, she won't. Just make sure you tell her." Chad hissed as the girls came back.

"Let's get to class Taylor and I passed Darbus on the way here and she looked pretty mad." Gabriella reported. Troy grimaced and then slipped his hand into Gabriella's.

"Let's go then I do _not_ need a detention today." Taylor and Chad followed the pair down the hallway, and Taylor smiled in greeting to Sharpay.

"You know Sharpay's not _that_ bad anymore. Still kind of prissy, but she's nice to us now." Gabriella said, noticing Sharpay. Taylor shrugged.

"Whatever you say Gabi, I still don't like her." Troy nodded.

"I agree with Taylor, Gabs. She was so mean to you the first time you came here, I thought you would never forgive her.

"Troy you and Taylor know better than anyone that I don't hate people easily." Chad scoffed.

"Fine ignore me, see if I care." He muttered. Gabriella giggled and then skipped to her place at the back of the classroom. Taylor patted Chad on the shoulder and then took her seat behind him. Troy rolled his eyes at his best friend and sat down in the front desk.

Ms. Darbus entered the classroom in a huffy mood, her purple scarf zooming behind her as she bustled to the front of the classroom with Zeke in tow just as the bell rang.

"And you sir are late!" she cried. Zeke gasped.

"Ms. Darbus I was in the classroom!" he answered her, his face angry.

"Ah but you are not in your seat." She retorted and pushed him towards the "isolation seat" at the front of the room. Zeke pouted and sat down before he smiled at Troy. Troy grinned back and made a face towards Darbus while Zeke tried to keep a straight face.

Class crawled by and Troy found himself looking back at Gabriella more and more often until Gabriella shook her head and pointed towards the teacher, telling him to pay attention. Troy rolled his eyes and winked at her before doing as she said and turning his attention to the dramatic Ms. Darbus at the front of the classroom.

"And so that is the importance of conspiracy in Julius Caesar." She finished and Troy sighed in relief as the bell rang. He charged out of his chair and waited for Gabriella in the hallway.

"So Gabs I was calculating in English this morning and I realized that you'll be in New York on the 16th of September." Taylor was saying. Gabriella appeared behind her, a grin stretched across her face.

"I know!" she squealed. Troy smiled and took her hand.

"How are you going to get through the next few days?" he asked. Gabriella opened her mouth to say something but before she could her cell phone rang.

"Hello? Hi mom. What? Are you serious? Tomorrow? Tomorrow's the ninth though, we're not supposed to be going 'til the sixteenth. Moved up? Okay. Bye mom. See you in a few minutes." Gabriella hung up the phone and squealed quietly. "I won't have to wait a few days, I'm leaving in a few hours!" Everyone's jaws dropped.

"A few hours?" Chad choked out. Gabriella nodded and squeezed Troy's hand.

"My mom's meetings got bumped up to tomorrow so we have to leave tonight."

"What about school?" Taylor asked.

"Tay, do me a favour and tell my teachers for me?" she pleaded. Taylor nodded.

"But we'll be able to see you before the plane leaves right?" Troy asked, distraught. Gabriella nodded.

"We're not leaving until 8:00 tonight, don't worry Wildcat." She teased. "I need to go, I'll see you all later." She cried and rushed off towards the office. Troy watched her go with a confused expression on his face.

"What?" he asked himself.

"Oh I'm going to miss you guys so much!" Gabriella cried, hugging Chad. Chad frowned from her shoulder and hugged her face reluctantly.

"Dude, I don't do hugs." He informed her. Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned to Taylor.

"You have fun girl!" she told her. Gabriella nodded.

"Thanks Tay, I'll call you when I get there." She promised her best friend. She stepped away from Taylor and turned to Troy who seemed to be lost in thought. He felt her gaze on him though and smiled down at her, engulfing her in a hug.

"Call me, Brie." He whispered in her ear. She nodded, slightly upset and blinked back tears.

"I-I'm only gone for a week." She reminded him and herself. Troy chuckled and released her.

"I know." He teased tapping her nose with his finger. Maria poked her head in the room and smiled at the teens.

"We need to go, Bella." She said softly. Gabriella nodded and hugged all of them once more.

"Bye guys!" she cried, before leading the way to the driveway where they watched as Gabriella and Maria drove away. Troy watched them with heavy spirits, his tongue heavy with the words he never got to say to Gabriella.

I'm gonna miss her, guys." He whispered.

**AN: So what do you think? I know the leaving got pushed up but I hope no one is confused, if so then just PM me and I'll explain it. I know that according to the calendar 9/11 would be they day she left but for the sake of the story let's just say that it was the 8****th****. R&R people!**


	4. Gone

"I'm telling you Troy, it's amazing here." Troy heard Gabriella giggle and had a strong urge to reach out and touch her. If only he could.

"Where are you?" he asked instead, looking at a picture of the two of them.

"Right now we're in out hotel and the view is great! Imagine what it's going to be like from the twin towers?!" Troy had to smile at the excitement in Gabriella's voice.

"That's great Gabi, when are you going up?"

"In a few days…probably around the 11th or so. My mom's booked solid in meetings and I don't want to go up alone."

"Make sure you take lots of pictures I want to see the view too." Troy informed her.

"I will!" Troy was silent for a few minutes and then made a decision.

"Listen Brie-"

"Oh I have to go Troy. I'll call you later." Gabriella interrupted.

"Okay Gabs. I miss you"

"I miss you to Troy, bye!" Troy hung up with a sigh and tapped the table beside him. He needed to tell her…their relationship depended on it. He sat up on his bed and began to pace the floor with his eyes, finally settling on the picture of the two of them once more. He put his head in his hands and ran his hands through his hair.

"Son?" Jack poked his head in the room.

"Yeah?"

"You alright?" he asked.

"Fine dad."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No…well-"

"Just spit it out Troy" Jack advised him and sat down on the bed.

"It's Gabriella…" Troy burst out.

"What…did you two have fight or something?"

"No. See Chad and I were talking about her leaving and he got me worried about our relationship…"

"If you're taking Chad's advice on relationships then you are really desperate" Jack reminded his son. "What are you worried about?"

"I'm scared that while she's gone we're going to drift apart and I don't want to lose her."

"I'm sure you won't and besides she's just a girl."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked, keeping the anger out of his voice.

"Well Gabriella is just another girl. Remember Tina? And Nicole?" Troy winced at the names and nodded.

"Yeah but that was different."

"She's just a girl Troy" his dad concluded and then patted him on the shoulder before exiting the room again. Troy glared at a spot on the carpet and sighed. Just another girl? Not his Gabriella. She was special. Distance strengthens the bond…that was the expression. Was it truthful or were he and Gabriella going to fall apart? They couldn't he couldn't lose her. She was more than just a girlfriend…wasn't she?

"I knew you were going to be like this." Chad stated.

"Like what?"

"You are just going to mope around and be depressed until she comes home aren't you?" Chad clarified. Troy felt his cheeks redden and looked down at the piece of grass he was currently shredding.

"No." he shot back. But inside Troy wasn't sure. His dad's conversation was mulling about in his head from the day before now he was more confused then ever. Troy knew that Gabriella was important to him but how important? Was he willing to wait his whole life for her? Did she care the same way about him as he felt for her? What if she was just playing with his heart? Troy sighed and Chad patted him awkwardly on the shoulder.

"Dude, just forget about it, she's not here and there's nothing you can do about it. Let's at least do something so you can give her a full report on what a fun time you had while she was gone to New York." Chad commanded standing up from his spot on the grass. Troy bit back and angry retort and they began to shoot Chad's basketball through their basketball hoop.

After a quick lunch the Chad got fed up with Troy's attitude and told him he was going home and to call him when he was feeling more friendly. Troy groaned in frustration as he saw his best friend's receding back and then picked up the phone, determination on his face.

"Troy? Is everything okay?" Gabriella asked as she answered his call. Troy's heart melted at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah it's alright but we need to talk about something." He heard Gabriella gasp and then realizing what he had just said he groaned again. "It's nothing bad." He added quickly.

"Alright. G-go for it" Gabriella stammered.

"See Chad and I were talking and I'm worried that while you're gone we're going to drift apart and that when you get back it's going to be different between us" Troy speeled off. "I just don't want us to get in an awkward situation." It was silent for a minute.

"Well first of all…why are you going to Chad about all of this? You could have just come to me."

"I know that but I worried about how you would react."

"Well I'm glad you're telling me now. Secondly I don't think you should be worried about out relationship. Sure this might put a small strain on it but it might help it grow stronger." Gabriella reasoned. Troy frowned and then sighed.

"Maybe you're right. What was I thinking, taking advice from Chad?" Gabriella giggled and Troy's heart soared.

"You weren't thinking Troy. Oh and guess what?"

"What?"

"It turns out we're going into the Twin Towers tomorrow!"

"Have lots of fun for me Gabi and don't forget to take lots of pictures I want to see it as much as you do."

"I'll take lots…didn't we do this yesterday?"

"Yeah"

"You're silly Troy." Gabriella giggled

"If I'm silly than so are you. But to bad, you're stuck with me."

"I couldn't be happier" Gabriella replied. Troy rolled his eyes but had to smile at the teasing that was going on between them.

"Alright well Gabs I have to call Chad and tell him he was wrong. Call me tomorrow alright?"

"Sure thing, bye Troy"

Troy quickly called Chad back and apologized for his behaviour. Chad was more than happy that he had called Gabriella and the two of them spent what was left of their afternoon shooting hoops at Chad's house.

That night as Troy was lying in bed, his mind wandered back to the conversation that he and Gabriella had that afternoon and found himself smiling at the ceiling. She was his and he couldn't be happier about it. His heart throbbed when he though about what his dad had said. Troy loved Gabriella…didn't he?

**AN: So there you have it the next chapter. Just want to get something straightened up. ****PLEASE IGNORE THE LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE**** I totally screwed up and I don't want to confuse anyone. According to the story tomorrow is the 11****th**** and Gabriella's going up. Sorry for any confusion that I caused and I hope you're still reading. This chapter is really slow and fluffy but I hope you liked it. R&R!**


	5. Argument

"Troy c'mon let's play some basketball." Chad whined for the tenth time that day.

"Chad just…give me a sec." Troy argued. Chad watched Troy with curiosity but Troy turned his face away.

"Dude?" Chad inquired.

"I don't want to talk about it Chad."

"Is it Gabi?" Chad pried. Troy glared at him and then turned his back to him again.

"I _don't_ want to talk about it" he repeated. A silence stretched between them and Troy's thoughts wandered. Chad was right, it was Gabriella. He wasn't sure what their relationship was and he thought she was just as confused as he was. It scared him how much he liked her and he remembered with clarity how his heart soared when he heard her voice. The feeling of great joy whenever he hugged or kissed her. Troy closed his eyes and let his mind wander more to Gabriella and their relationship.

"Dude….DUDE!" Chad cried. Troy jumped and blinked several times until he was back with Chad.

"Sorry" he muttered. Chad nodded and then sighed.

"Why don't you just call her? It's got to be better than just sitting here wondering about…whatever you wondering about" Chad advised. Troy frowned.

"You're right. Gimme a minute." Troy muttered and Chad left the room, muttering about how stupid he was acting and that he was going to go and make himself a sandwich-call him when he had returned to his senses. Troy shook his head at Chad and then picked up the phone, determination set deep in his expression.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked questioningly.

"Hey Gabi. Sorry to bug you-"

"You're not bugging me Troy." She giggled. Troy grinned goofily.

"So what are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing right now. I'm waiting for my mom to get home from a meeting. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm going up into the Tower tomorrow. At 8:30."

"In the morning?" he questioned.

"Yeah! Why?"

"That's a early rise, isn't it?" he asked, wincing at the thought of getting up willingly at 8:30." Gabriella giggled again.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something. I don't know how to say it but…what do you think about our relationship?" he blurted out. Gabriella was silent for a minute and Troy's breath caught in his throat.

"Uh…I think that we have a good relationship going…is that what you're asking?"

"Not exactly. How _deep_ do you think our relationship is?"

"How deep?" she repeated.

"Yeah."

"I-well, I think it's deeper then anything I have ever been involved with before, um…I really think we're really close…" Gabriella trailed off.

"Okay. That's all I wanted to know." Troy replied.

"Why are you asking…is something wrong?" her tone sounded worried.

"No, no don't worry. I just wanted to see if you felt the same way about me that I feel about you…" he informed his girlfriend.

"Well how do you feel about me?" she asked with a curious edge to her voice. Troy thought for a moment.

"Words can't describe how I feel about you." He admitted. He thought he heard a sniffle on the other end. "Gabi?" he asked.

"Oh Troy, that's so sweet." She said quietly. Troy smiled and his heart melted.

"Gabriella…I think I love you…" he said before he could help himself. There was silence on the other end and Troy's heart began to pound. What had he just said?

"T-Troy what did you say?" she gasped.

"You heard me."

"Troy I really don't think you l-love me. Not love- love." She choked out.

"What are you saying? Of course I do. You said yourself out relationship is deeper than anything else you've ever had."

"Yes but I don't think it's love Troy." She mumbled. "Not yet anyway. We're to young for that."

"Who said there was an age limit on love?" Troy challenged. Gabriella sighed.

"Troy…"

"No Brie, I want to know why you won't just say 'I love you too'?"

"Because…I don't think I _do_ love you Troy…I'm not ready for that kind of commitment. Not right now."

"Well what about you saying?" he asked, his tone defensive.

"I just-oh I don't know what I'm saying Troy…" he heard her crying. "Why can't we just let the relationship run it's course before we make any decisions about love?"

"Because I don't want to wait for you Gabriella. I just told you I loved you. Can't you understand that?" he asked his temper rising slightly.

"I'm trying Troy…it's a big thing to understand." Chad barged into the room with a half of a sandwich in his hand.

"Dude let's go!" He cried. Troy waved him off. Gabriella sighed on the other end.

"Go with Chad."

"No I want to get this sorted out Gabs."

"Get what sorted out?" she asked, sniffling.

"How we feel about each other. I told you how I feel about you. Now I want to know how you feel about me." Chad snickered but Troy glared at him until he stopped, pretending to zip his lips closed. "Please Gabi?"

"Troy I like you…a lot, but I can't say that I love you. I told you, I'm not ready for that right now."

"Gabriella I understand that." Troy muttered, keeping his voice low so Chad wouldn't hear, "But would you ever be willing to love me?" his cheeks flushed as Chad's eyes widened in shock at his words.

"I don't know. I can't think that far ahead." Gabriella whispered. Troy sighed and he heard her sobbing on the other end. "Why does this have to be so difficult?"

"It doesn't have to be Gabi."

"I have to go." She muttered.

"Gabi-" his heart broke at her defeated voice.

"I'll talk to you later okay Troy?" she sniffed. Troy nodded.

"Okay Gabi. Have fun tomorrow."

"I-I will" she whispered and Troy groaned as the line went dead. Stupid, stupid stupid. Chad was silent for a few minutes before he walked over to his friend.

"Troy?"

"Don't even say it Chad." Troy spat and then winced, regretting his words. "Sorry dude."

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her I loved her."

"Dude…wrong move." Chad warned.

"I noticed that." Troy muttered.

"She'll get it through her head that you were confused too. She's smart."

"I know Chad." He muttered. "I messed up and I need to make it up to her." Little did he know what was coming the next day.

**AN: Ooooh! Dun Dun DUN! Anyways, Sorry I took so long to update, this chapter was a little hard to form. I already have the next chapter written so make sure you review for this one! R&R people******


	6. A Day Of Terror

Troy and Chad sat in Troy's room. It was the day after he had argued with Gabriella and Troy felt horrible about it. He made a mental note to call her later and apologize for being so abrupt with her.

"Dude, please…let's _do_ something."

"Get a life Chad." Troy muttered shoving him playfully. Chad rolled his eyes and then dragged Troy outside to play basketball.

The hour wore on and Troy found himself getting more and more into the one-on-one game he and Chad were in the middle of. Troy scored, Chad scored. They were tied 4-4. Troy rushed down the court the basketball bouncing expertly in front of him and then swished the ball through the net, pumping his fist in the air in victory.

"YES!"

"Aw shut up dude."

"TROY! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" his mom interrupted. Troy jumped at the tone in her voice and hurried to answer her call.

"Yeah mom?" he asked.

"Troy, I don't know how…just…I'm sure she wasn't anywhere near there…"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Troy asked, his heart pounding at the look on her face.

"Just…watch." She instructed and turned the volume up on the TV. Troy turned his eyes to the screen and then his eyebrows shot up as the Twin Towers fell before his eyes. He sighed and looked at his mom in confusion.

"What…" he stopped short. Twin Towers. Gabriella. His heart stopped beating and he thought back to the conversation they had on the phone.

"_I'm going up into the Tower tomorrow. At 8:30." _

"Shit" he muttered. Troy paid more attention to the announcer.

"Once again that was the Twin Towers toppling over. Two planes were high- jacked at 8:46 this morning…"

Troy tuned the rest out and the room seemed to spin in front of his eyes.

"No." he breathed. "Brie. Not now." He took off running and grabbed the phone from the table. He punched in her number and waited desperately as it rang and rang.

"C'mon Gabs, answer it!" he cried. Chad appeared beside him with a terrified expression in his eyes. Troy hung up the phone and let out a yell of frustration.

"Dude, just calm down. She's fine." Chad assured him. Troy shook his head.

"Chad she could be _dead_ you want me to calm _down?!"_ Chad shook his head and dragged him back into the living room.

"Ms. Bolton will you get him to calm down?" he asked his mother. She turned to the two boys and sighed at them.

"Troy, Chad's right. You have to assume she's fine." She argued.

"But she went up at 8:30 this morning, the TV said the planes crashed at 8:46. What the hell am I supposed to think? She's d-dead." His voice broke at the last word and he hurridly turned his face away from his best friend and his mom.

"Dude…"

"Just shut up Chad." Troy snapped and shook his mom's hug off. "Just leave me alone." He muttered and stalked outside before either one of them could answer him. Gabriella…his Gabi. She was gone and the last thing they had talked had been an argument. Troy dragged his feet down the street and plunged his hands deep into his pockets. He turned his gaze skyward and watched the clouds floating by peacefully. He glared up at them and cursed the clouds for being so peaceful while his world was falling apart.

"Gab…" he murmured and then broke down in tears at the thought of her lying twisted and broken on the ground, covered in blood; dead. Troy grabbed his head between his hands. Enough of that. Chad was right he had to think positive, she could have gotten out before the crash, but even as he thought that his heart sunk at the slim chance that she was out of the building by the time the planes had crashed into it. He turned off the road and collapsed onto the sidewalk, his tears blinding him. "Nooo." He sobbed not caring how people thought of him. A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped up.

"Troy? What's wrong, why are you crying?" Taylor asked, her eyes wide.

"Gabi." He choked out. Taylor looked at him confused and he took a deep breath. "There were two planes crashed into the Twin Towers this morning…" he faltered and struggled to regain his voice. "She was up there."

"How do you know?" Taylor asked, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"She called me yesterday and told me she was going up there today…the time she told me was right before the attacks."

"Is she…she's not…" Taylor began to cry too and Troy put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"I don't know, she's not answering her phone." Troy admitted. Taylor gasped and then latched onto his arm.

"What if she is?" she squealed. Troy's heart began to pound again.

"No Taylor, she isn't dead she _can't_ be. She's just not okay?" his words came out harsher then he meant them to be and Taylor flinched away from him. "Sorry" he muttered. Taylor struggled to regain her self control but her tears flowed freely as did Troy's. Chad joined them and the three of them sat down on the sidewalk, each one lost in their own memories of Gabriella, each one hoping, begging that she was alive.

Later on that evening Troy sat with Taylor, Chad and his mother at the kitchen table, as they discussed what to do about the crisis at hand. Troy didn't contribute to conversation and instead stared down at the phone in his hand, praying it would ring and Gabriella would tell him that everything was okay. It didn't ring and Troy began to lose hope that she was okay.

"Troy what do you think?" his mom asked him softly.

"About what?" he whispered.

"About Gabriella. Do you think you could calm down enough to tell us is you think she's okay?" she asked, her patience worn thin.

"I don't know if she okay but I swear if she's hurt or…dead then there is no place that's safe for these terrorists because I will track every single one of them down and I will kill them with my own bare hands. If anything happens to her…they're dead." He threatened. Chad, Taylor and Ms Bolton all exchanged wary looks as Troy glared at the phone.

"Troy, honey-"

"I'm going for a walk." Troy spat and abruptly left the kitchen.

**AN: Phew okay so what did you think? Did you love it? Hate it? Somewhere in between? The next chapters are going to be how he's dealing with the attack so they're going to be a little boring but it needs to be done. I apologize to anyone I may have offended with the swearing but I needed to put it in for the effect of Troy's reaction. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R people!**


	7. Torture

Troy awoke the next morning to

Troy awoke the next morning to a dark and dismal day. He lay in bed for a while, his thoughts ping-ponging around from the terrorist attacks to Gabriella. A nightmare had kept Troy awake most of the night and Troy cringed, remembering it with frightening clarity.

_Troy stood watching the sun set on the beach with a certain brunette girl beside him. Gabriella slipped her hand into his and together they watched as the sun slid behind the mountains in the distance._

"_That was so pretty. Thanks for bringing me up here." Gabriella murmured, still mesmerized. Troy smiled over at her and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ears._

"_You're welcome Gabi." He replied and smiled more as her chocolate brown eyes met his bright blue ones. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he stroked her brown curls lovingly. Suddenly the setting changed and now Troy stood on a sidewalk looking up at two massive towers standing side by side. He looked around him but couldn't find Gabriella anywhere. Where was she? Suddenly a woman beside him screamed. Troy whipped his head around to see what she was gesturing at and his heart pounded as a massive plane crashed into one of the buildings. Suddenly Troy understood where Gabriella was, she was inside the towers. Troy's heart jumped to his throat, choking him as fire exploded around the body of the plane and set the building on fire. People began to scream around him and Troy felt himself panicking as he realized that Gabriella was trapped in the now burning building. He singled around Chad and Taylor in the crowd and he felt a wall break inside of him as Taylor sobbed into Chad's shoulder. With an angry roar Troy pushed through the people in front of him and ran towards his girlfriend. The, before his eyes the building crumpled and dust billowed around him, burning his eyes and throat but he kept running forward, ignoring the screams around him. He reached the door and bolted for the steps, knowing she was on the second floor. He could hear the creaking of metal on metal but he kept running and took the steps two at a time. He threw the people aside as they crashed into him and focused on the frightened girl some distance away from him. The crunching of metal on metal grew louder and Gabriella began to cry. The sight of tears on her cheeks caused Troy to run faster and he yelled her name. Gabriella's shocked eyes met his and she walked towards him but the ceiling crumpled and chunks of plaster fell, separating them._

"_No!" Troy roared and he heard her scream in panic beyond the growing wall of plaster. She reached for him and sobbed louder._

"_Troy!" she wailed and he had no choice but to watch as her beautiful, distressed face disappeared behind the wall of plaster…_

Troy blinked rapidly and took deep breaths to calm his racing heart.

"Just a dream." He muttered. Troy sat up and ran his hand through his sandy blond hair, struggling to shake off the feeling of depression deep in his chest. Troy got dressed and then dragged himself downstairs to shove some cereal down his throat. He hardly heard his mom as she chatted to him about some diet show or another and once at school he ignored Chad's constant conversation.

"Have you heard anything?" he asked at one point. Troy shook his head, his heart breaking with the worry that his nightmare might come true. The day wore on and Troy spent all of his lunch hour trying to reach Gabriella. The phone didn't even ring anymore, instead jumping straight to voice mail. He left countless messages, his voice shaking with emotion, begging with her to call him back. She never did call and Troy gave up pretending to listen in class. He went to the bathroom constantly and his teachers became annoyed with his leaving.

"Mr Bolton, if you leave one more time, you have a detention!" Mrs. Darbus barked. Troy stared blankly at her and then sat back down in his seat, numb to the world. The class all turned to stare at him but Troy looked past them and out a window, his face painful to look at, his usually bright blue eyes, dull and lifeless. "Stay after class Mr Bolton." Ms Darbus added, her voice crisp. When the bell rang Troy got up from his seat and shuffled over to where Ms Darbus waited, tapping her foot angrily. "Troy you've been leaving the class all day. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Troy muttered.

"Goodness, I shall be glad to see Ms Montez back here again, then maybe you'll get some work done." Ms Darbus exploded. Troy grimaced at her words and his eyes filled with more pain, if possible. "Troy…what happened?" Ms Darbus asked, her voice gentle as she noticed his reaction to her words. Troy told her how Gabriella had been in the towers on the day of the attack, pushing the words past the lump in his throat. Ms Darbus gasped as he finished and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr Bolton, that girl is _not_ dead. You can't give up hope!" she cried, her voice soft. Troy nodded dumbly but said nothing, not trusting his voice. Ms Darbus gave a shuddery sigh and looked at the distraught boy before her. "Troy, go home. You are in no condition to be in school today." She ordered. Troy nodded again and stumbled out of the classroom, ignoring Chad's questions.

Once at home Troy tried Gabriella again and left yet another message in her voicemail. The house was silent and the quiet unsettled him so she went outside and bounced a basketball around, missing every shot he aimed at the net. Once tired, he dribbled the ball up and down the court, his footsteps echoing in the quiet neighbourhood. As he ran, Troy's thoughts wandered and he found himself stuck in the past.

Flashback

"_Troy, let's go for a walk." Gabriella said, her voice higher than normal. It was the day of the school musical and Gabriella was a bundle of nerves._

"_Sure." Troy answered and slipped his hand into hers as they exited the house. Gabriella's hand was sweaty in his and he squeezed her hand, receiving a small pressure in return._

"_Troy I don't know if I can do this." Gabriella whispered._

"_Gabi you're going to be fine. You can do this." Troy assured her. Gabriella stopped walking and turned to face him._

"_I can't Troy, there's going to be to many people watching." She said, her voice shaking. Troy let go of her hand and pulled her close instead._

"_Brie, I've heard you sing, you're great! I've heard you say your lines and you're a natural. You did fine at the rehearsal, you'll do fine tonight!" Troy murmured into her ear. Gabriella trembled in his grip and he stroked her hair as she rested in his arms. "You'll be great." Troy repeated and he felt her nod into his chest._

"_Troy, Gabriella, are you ready to go to the dress rehearsal?" Troy's mother called from the doorstep. Troy gave his mother a thumbs-up and then led Gabriella over to his truck._

"_C'mon Gabs, I'm right here, let's get this over with." He whispered and she nodded again, letting him lead her to her seat._

"_I trust you Troy." She mumbled, kissing his cheek._

End Of Flashback

"Please be okay Gabriella." Troy prayed out loud after he had pulled his mind back to the present. "I need you. Don't die."

**AN: Awwwww! He loves her so much! Yes I know this chapter was kind of long and boring but I had to do it just to torture you some more. R&R people!**


	8. Gabriella

RING! RING! Troy's phone sang, early in the morning. Troy groaned and looked at the caller ID. His heart stopped beating as Gabriella's picture came up on the screen.

"GABS!" he screamed into the phone. He heard sobbing on the other end and sat up in bed, wiping sleep from his eyes.

"Troy…I'm so scared. You'll never guess what happened." She whimpered. Troy gripped the phone in his hands.

"Are you okay? Were you there when it happened? Please tell me you're okay!" Troy cried, ignoring her comment. Gabriella was silent for a few seconds.

"I'm fine. You know what happened?"

"Of course, it was all over the news! You're sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Troy, I was out of the building when the plane crashed into it."

"Oh thank _God_." Troy mumbled, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "I tried calling you a million times!"

"I'm sorry Troy, I wasn't thinking about you when I turned my phone off. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Forget about it Gabriella, I'm just glad you're okay." Troy replied, wanting more than ever to hold her in his arms. A sudden thought jumped into his mind. "Your mom. She's okay?"

"Yes she's fine too. We were both out of the building."

"Good." Troy said, his heart slowing down to a normal pace. "Gabi, I've been wanting to tell you that I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"For what I said. I didn't mean to scare you. I really didn't." Gabriella was quiet on the other end and Troy held his breath, hoping she would accept his apology.

"Troy…that's really sweet of you. But you don't need to apologize."

"Yes I do." Troy argued. "I hate upsetting you and I wanted you to know that…even though I meant what I said, that doesn't change anything. I still care the same about you as I did before, it's just a different type of emotion. That doesn't change how much I care about you. I still need you Gabi."

"Troy you're so sweet." Gabriella murmured on her end. Troy smiled.

"Are you coming back soon?"

"No. That's why I called. With the attacks, all transportation is backed up. We're going to have to take a bus back, all airports are closed." Troy felt his heart sink.

"Do you have any idea how long?"

"I'm thinking that maybe we'll be a few days later, but no more than that. I really don't know Troy. I hope not. I miss you all back there so much."

"We miss you to Gabriella. A lot." Troy answered. "But you know what? It doesn't matter how long it takes for you to get back. The main thing is that you're okay. That's the most important thing right now."

"I'm so grateful. Troy think about it. If I had been in the building for 10 more minutes, I could have…" she faltered and Troy heard sobbing again.

"Gabriella, don't cry, please don't cry. You're okay…you're fine Gabs." Troy soothed, gripping the phone tighter. He listened as she did her best to control her emotions and blew her nose.

"I'm s-sorry Troy, I didn't mean to do that. I'm just so scared…I'm scared that…"

"Scared of what Brie?" Troy asked, his heart accelerating again.

"I'm scared that, what happened the other day is just the start of a bunch of bad things to come."

"I wish I could tell you that everything was going to be okay, but I really don't know what's going to happen now." Troy admitted.

"I know. No one knows what's going to happen. It's so numb here right now, nothing's happening, it's like the whole world's waiting for something else to happen. I just hope that nothing else_ will_ happen." She replied. Troy hear a noise in the background. "Yes mom…okay…Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry, I have to go. Mom wants me to get off of the phone."

"It's fine Gabriella, tell your mom I say hi."

"I will. Troy?"

"Mmmm?"

"You won't worry now right?"

"I'll be fine Gabs. Are you going to be okay?"

"I will be. I'll call soon okay?"

"Good. I'll be waiting. Gabriella I know you don't like to hear it, but I love you."

"Troy-"

"I'm just saying, I don't expect you to say it back."

"Bye Troy."

"Bye Gabriella." Troy waiting until the phone went dead and then clicked the phone shut with a loud, "YES!" the door opened and his mom poked her head into his room.

"Troy? Was that Gabriella?" Troy nodded and was shocked to feel a tear slide down his face.

"Yes mom. That was Gabriella." He breathed, falling back onto his bed. The tears came again, sliding down his face but Troy made no attempt to wipe them away, instead just letting them land where they wanted. They were happy tears, full of relief and happiness.

"She's okay?"

"She's fine Taylor, she wasn't there when it happened."

"Oh thank god!" Taylor cried, falling to her knees. Troy crouched down beside her and patted her on the back, feeling awkward.

"Taylor? What's wrong? Troy, what happened?" Chad asked, running up Taylor's driveway. Troy turned to his best friend, beaming.

"She's okay Chad. She's fine."

"Gabriella?"

"Yes." Troy replied and Chad knelt down beside Taylor too, taking her in his arms. Taylor continued to cry and Troy thought he saw a few tears slide down Chad's face although he tried to hide them from him and Taylor. Troy smiled to himself and rested his head in his hands. "She's fine." He whispered to himself and laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Chad asked.

"She's going to be okay Chad, she's still alive." Troy babbled. "She's fine." Chad stared at his friend with a confused expression, then shrugged and turned back to Taylor who had finally controlled her tears.

"Let's celebrate." Chad cried. "Ice creams, on Troy!" Troy rolled his eyes and then followed the couple in front of him down Taylor's driveway and onto the road towards the corner store where, apparently, Troy was buying Chad and Taylor ice cream. As he walked his thoughts wandered backward to the conversation between him and Gabriella earlier on that morning. Sure it would take a bit longer to get Gabriella back in his arms but at least she was safe, and for that Troy was grateful.

**AN: So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! I thought this chapter was quite well done, if you ask me. R&R people!**


	9. A Phone Call

"Chad! Get your head in the game!" Troy cried as Chad dropped the ball for the second time that practice.

"Sorry dude." Chad replied, looking sheepish. Troy clapped him on the back and held his hands out for the ball.

"Chuck it."

"So when's Gabster get home?" Chas asked as Troy swished the ball through the net.

"Her mom thinks some time next week is the earliest they can get a ride.

"You'll be glad to get her back won't you?" Chad joked. Troy sighed and smacked Chad's arm.

"Shut up dude." Troy muttered, his cheeks flaming. Chad rubbed his sore head and glared at Troy. After a few more shots at the net Chad gave up and then two of them went inside Troy's house for a snack. The phone rang on the table so while Chad got some chips for the two of them Troy grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Troy, hi, it's Maria." Troy's heart leapt at the mention of his girlfriend's mom.

"Hi Maria, how are you doing?" Troy asked.

"Good we're finally starting to get over what happened here."

"I'm glad to hear that you two are okay, we were tall worried here."

"That's sweet of you Troy. Are you doing anything?"

"Nope, nothing." He replied, ignoring Chad's munching or food.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course." Troy replied, a feeling of uneasiness in his stomach.

"I'm worried about Gabriella. She's acting quieter than usual and she isn't telling what's wrong. Can you talk to her and find out what's wrong?"

"Yeah sure, but do you think it will help?"

"She trusts you more than anyone and you'd be the one she'd open up to."

"I'll do my best Maria." Troy paused. "Is she there now?"

"Yes I'll get her. Thanks Troy!"

"You're welcome." There was a moment of silence, then;

"Troy?"

"Brie, what's wrong?" She was silent for a few seconds and then broke.

"Oh Troy, I'm scared, I'm so scared. I want to come home!" Gabriella sobbed. Troy gasped and clutched the phone in his hand.

"Gabi, shhhh. It's going to be okay, you're going to be home soon."

"I miss you, I want you to hold me, I want you to calm me down, I need someone to tell me it's going to be okay." She cried, her sobbing growing louder. Troy's heart broke at the sound of her voice and he struggled to keep his own voice steady as he answered.

"Gabriella, you know I'd give anything to be with you right now and as for wanting someone to tell you it's going to be okay, _I'm_ telling you it will be. Don't forget that you'll be back here soon enough and then I'll hold you until my arms fall off. I promise Gabi."

"Troy?"

"Yes?"

"When I come back can you promise me that we'll never be apart again?" Troy was silent for a few seconds

"Gabriella I can't promise you that we'll always be together but I promise you that if we're ever apart for a long time than I'll come and find you. Is that okay for now?"

"I guess so Troy." She sniffled. Chad approached Troy with a worried expression o his face but Troy waved him off, holding the phone tightly.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked her.

"No." she whispered and began to cry again. Troy fought the urge to cry himself, his heart going out to the distraught girl.

"Shhhh Gabs, just relax. You're tired you need to sleep." He told her. "Lie down." There was a fumbling on her end as she did what he said. Troy began to walk around the kitchen while Chad watched him, his hand frozen in the air. "Take a deep breath and just relax." He instructed. She did that and then there was a hitch in her breathing as a sob choked her. Troy sighed and clutched the counter with one hand to keep from hitting something. "Now where do you want to be the most?" Troy asked, even though he knew the answer.

"With you." She mumbled.

"Imagine that we're doing the musical again. Remember that? Remember when Sharpay got mad because you took her dressing room?"

"Uh huh. She told me that I had to keep it pink." Gabriella replied, her voice sounding happier.

"Right. Remember in rehearsal when I had to wear those tap shoes to see if I could dance right?" he asked with a smile. Gabriella giggled on the other end.

"I could hear you for miles, Troy." She said.

"I bet you could. Remember when Ryan came and gave you flowers?" he asked and heard her yawn.

"That was sweet although I still think it was your idea." Gabriella argued, her voice sleepy.

"I'm telling you it wasn't my idea." Troy murmured, keeping his voce soft and soothing. "That was fun wasn't it Gabi?"

"Yeah…I'm glad we decided to do the call backs." She muttered. "Troy?"

"Yes my sweet?"

"You're one in a million."

"So are you Gabs. Sleep well." He said the last part softly as her breathing evened out. Troy smiled and hung up the phone, his shoulders lighter with the weight that had been lifted off of them.

A few days later Troy was driving down the highway, singing along to a song on the radio, his spirits high. He had just bought Gabriella a stuffed bear with big, brown eyes and a pink shirt on. "My Angel" the shirt read. Troy realized it was true and bought it for a surprise when she got back. His heart soared as he thought of the joy that would lighten up her chocolate brown eyes and show the smile that troy had come to love. The song on the radio ended and Troy quickly pulled over to the side of the road as his cell phone plinked and plonked out it's melodious ring.

"Yeah?" he asked, recognizing Chad's number.

"Dude, where are you?"

"The highway. Why?"

"Get down to the bus station on Dutch street and Howe street. Gabster's back."

**AN: Oooh another cliff hanger. You guys must hate me now because of that. Sorry! But it had to be done! R&R people!**


	10. I Love You

Troy slammed the phone shut and sped his car up. Gabriella was back. She was back home, safe and sound. He only had one desire now and that was to hold her in his arms. Cars honked their horns angrily at him but Troy ignored them, swearing loudly as he got stuck behind a slow moving line of cars.

"_Damn it!_ Come on people, move!" he cried, tapping the steering wheel impatiently. The line began to move faster and Troy sped up, keeping an eye on the speedometer to check how fast they were going: 20km/h. "Greeeaaat." Troy muttered and sat there, fuming. He continued at this slow pace until Troy reached the exit for Albuquerque, taking it quickly he sped down the familiar streets, ignoring the sights he usually sped down to see. He kept driving until he reached the corners of the two streets that Chad had mentioned, where he screeched to a stop. Troy hopped out of his car and ran up to a crowd of people there. "Is she here yet?" he asked breathlessly to Chad. Chad nodded and gestured to a group of girls.

"Yeah she's right over there." He said, clapping Troy on the back. Troy pushed his way through, suddenly remembering another time similar to this one.

Flashback

"_Dad I told you, singing is something new I've discovered just leave it alone." Troy muttered, feeling his temper rising._

"_Son I still don't get why you disrupted the championship game to sing for some audition for a musical." It was just after the Wildcats had one their championship game and Troy was on his way to the after-party. His dad turned in his seat as he drove the car and turned to his son, watching him with a confused expression on his face. "It just doesn't make sense. This isn't like you. Since when do you sing?"_

"_Since now! You heard me sing with Gabriella! Isn't that enough to prove to you that I like singing?" Troy erupted. His father stared at him and Troy glared back._

"_Fine. You like singing. Why is it only now?"_

"_Because Gabriella showed me that singing is something that I like doing, she showed me that I don't have to just be "the basketball boy" I can be more than that." Toy paused. "She's brought out a whole new me, dad."_

"_Well I want to get to know this…Gabriella…before you start seeing her more often." His dad said, his voice gruff. Troy rolled his eyes and stared out the window at the houses passing by. It was just dusk and Troy was reminded of the wonderful time he had experienced, being up on stage for the first time. Troy smiled to himself and ran a hand through his sandy, blond hair, his brilliant blue eyes shining brighter than a candle. The car pulled up to their destination and Troy hopped out of the vehicle to be surrounded by his fellow teammates. _

"_Yeah, Troy!" they cried. Troy grinned and pumped his fist, before slipping through the people, his eyes on one face._

"_Hey Troy!" Taylor greeted and moved aside so he could reach the girl he was looking for._

"_Hey Tay." He replied with a friendly smile. Gabriella turned at the sound of his voice and grinned at him, her smile making Troy's grin grow._

"_Hey superstar." She whispered. Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_Great job up there today." He answered. Gabriella grinned and her cheeks blushed a bright red._

"_Thanks. You too. You were great." She replied. Troy smiled and then, making sure no one was looking, he leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. Gabriella's eyes widened and then she giggled, blushing more. Troy winked at her and then linked his hand with hers. They were surrounded by a load of smiling fans and together they waved and thanked each and every person who congratulated them._

End Of Flashback

"Gabs!" he called, trying to catch a glimpse of her. "Gabs!" all he could see was a crowd and cry girls, Taylor included. When Taylor turned and saw Troy there she gasped and grabbed someone in the crowd.

"Look." She said, pulling out a very scared looking Gabriella. Troy gasped and then closed the space between him and the frightened girl. Gabriella broke down into sobs as he hugged her and Troy rocked her back and forth, his own tears breaking free of their prison. The crowd cleared and gave them their privacy as the two of them cried on. Gabriella clutched Troy's shirt in to fistfuls, trembling with the relief of being home again. Troy stroked her hair, her back, her face, anything he could reach, trying to convince himself that she was really here.

"Oh Troy, I'm so g-glad to s-see you." She stuttered, crying to hard to get the words out properly. Troy hugged her harder and buried his face her mane of soft, brown curls.

"I'm glad to see you too Gabi. I'm so glad you're okay." Troy murmured past his own tears, drying them with his hands so she wouldn't see. Gabriella pulled back from Troy's grip and he cradled her face in his hands, wiping her tears from her face with his thumbs. She reached out and touched his cheek, another tear sliding down her cheeks. Troy murmured her name quietly and drew her to his chest, rocking them back and forth. Gabriella continued to tremble in his grip and Troy hugged her so tightly that his limbs shook with the effort. Gabriella sighed in contentment and pressed her face into his sweater.

"Troy…I-I…"

"What?" Troy inquired, planting a kiss in her hair.

"I…love you." She whispered. Troy was shocked.

"Gabs…I don't expect you to say that-"

"No. I know that. But it's true. I _really do_ love you." She said, her eyes wide. Troy gasped and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. Gabriella smiled against the kiss and pulled away, beaming up at him.

"I don't know what to say." Troy admitted, stroking her cheek. Gabriella smiled and linked his hand with hers.

"You don't have to say anything." She whispered and then pulled him through the crowd, to where her mom stood, talking to Troy's parents. Together Troy and Gabriella listened as Gabriella's mother told them the details of the terrifying accident. Gabriella squeezed Troy hand and Troy returned the pressure. Together they had faced the world's worst attack. Together they could do anything.

**AN: sniffle I'm done! Do you guys like it? Was the end to corny? Was it to quick? Let me know! Thanks for reading guys, you have been a AWESOME audience! I Love you all! R&R**


End file.
